The Last Conquest
by lilyflower666
Summary: Yami is the Playboy. Yugi is part of the band. I'll allow the story to fill in the rest.


**So I'm not usually one for Valentine Fics, but this one was inspired by my friend ClaudiaWrites. I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

The Last Conquest

So, it's Valentine's Day and I already know that my day is going to be hell. It all started about four months ago, when someone brought it to Yami Sennen's attention that he hadn't in fact dated every person in our school. He was the playboy of the school, and had gotten through our class fast, and after that moved onto the rest. Well, _almost_ all of our class anyway.

Right, as I was saying, my day is going to be awful because I'm part of The Band. Not just any part of it though, I'm the leader of our band. I play the bass guitar. Oh shoot, I haven't even introduced myself yet, and here I am telling you a story you have no background story for. Let's start with the small stuff first then.

I'm Yugi Mutou. I'm about five foot even, which is short for your average guy, especially when I'm around my six person band. Anyway, my hair is a tricolored mess of three colors. Blonde bangs, black frame, and splash of purple on the tips. The purple on the tips was Penny's idea, the girl is obsessed with the color. She said it was to highlight my eyes which are a deep amethyst color. Except my hair sticks straight up in the figure of a starfish. They've all tried hairspray and straighteners on it, in two hours it's sticking back up like a cockatoo. As I said before I play the Bass Guitar, and am the one who started the band, hence why I'm _allowed_ to believe I'm in charge.

Next there's Marchelle Silvoski, Lead Vocalist. She has red hair the color of dried corn silk, and dark brown eyes that have often been compared to Ghirardelli's 86% Cacao Dark Chocolate bars. She has just enough of a peach color to her skin not to be called an albino like my other friend Ryou Bakura. Average looks really, but her voice is anything but. One note and she can shut up an entire room, or stadium, of noisy people.

Ryou Bakura is the Keyboard Master, a nickname our fans gave him, not us. It stuck though, and no one has ever been able to shirk it. Ryou's tried many times. He has a silvery type of hair, like Sephiroth, and big doe brown eyes. His skin is a pasty white which is why he's often mistaken for being sick, but hey, using that to our advantage has allowed us to skip a three hour line many times.

Katsuya Jonouchi, known to many as just Jou, the Electric Guitar. He will play acoustic too, but only when forced. Telling him Mai Valentine, our curvy manager-and my cousin-will be there is force enough. Jou will do anything to impress her, despite the fact that she's happily married with her husband Odion, and they have three kids together. Mai's used to the attention though, and just takes it in a stride wherever she goes. Jou has wavy blonde hair, and eyes that are a rustic sort of brown color. Huh, I never realized until now just how many people have brown eyes in our group.

Penny Yoru is the Drummer Thumper of our band. Now I know what you're thinking, a girl drummer, no way! Just don't say that to her face, the last person that did had to go to the hospital. Penny literally shoved one of her sticks up his ass, and the other down his throat while he was screaming. It was so they could meet in the middle she said. Yeah, not the best day for the band as we were all processed for that one, but the guy never laid any charges to the band. Apparently he was wanted in a few states for skipping bail, and since we helped find him, the file with the police record was _lost_. That's also how she got the nickname Thumper. Not sure how it relates to what she did, but whatever. Another nickname that just stuck around I suppose. Crap, I got distracted, let's start over.

Ahem, Penny Yoru is known as the Drummer Thumper of our band. She is a dark skinned girl with hazel eyes, and raven black hair that cascades down her back. There's neon purple highlights scattered throughout her hair at all different lengths, every time one gets about three inches long she adds another, which is why it looks so odd, but Penny's fans love it. She can make a beat out of anything with her drumsticks, even rain on a window.

Last, but not least, there's Malik Ishtar, on the Low and Slow Saxophone. Yeah, not the usual thing you see in a band except maybe a blues one, but none of those were starting up, so we adopted him into the group. And with the way he played we'd have been nuts not too. He brings an unexpected extra to the band that isn't found in most. Malik has sandy blonde hair that sticks up in every direction possible, coupled with his dusky purple eyes, and sun kissed skin, he's a sight to behold. He's probably been with as many people as Sennen has, but none of them go to our school so no one but the band knows that.

So, that's our six person band. We're simply known throughout our school as The Band, but our real name is National Single's Awareness. Leave it to the girls to make up the name around Valentine's Day three years ago. Before the guys of the band could protest, it was plastered over everything, and too late to change. Our fans call us NSA for short. Sometimes we have Marchelle hum a note through the microphone just to get them to be quiet so we can introduce ourselves, or a new song we want to play for them.

So, now you probably want the background as to why I think my Valentine's is going to suck just because Sennen was told he hadn't banged any of us. It's simple really, I opened my mouth and insulted the guy. And that's it, that's all the information you need to know.

"Yugi, give me that. That is not all the information you need to know."

"It is too, Ryou," I said back as I tried to get the camcorder back from him.

"No, these people need waaaaaay more background than 'I insulted the guy'."

"Right," Jou said coming over to plop next to them. He didn't want to be on the camera, but his voice was always loud enough to be on one even without it being angled at him. "So here's how it is. About four months ago Sennen was bragging about being with everyone in the school to one of his friends, or was it his cousin?"

"Does it matter?" Penny scoffed plopping herself down next to me and using my stretched out leg as a personal pillow.

"Nah, I guess not. Anyway, we walked into the lunch room around this time, and one of the members in his little group pointed out that he was wrong. There was still us, The Band, which he hadn't scored even once in."

"So, Sennen turned to look at us, and my life ended," I said squishing my head next to Ryou's.

"And you still wonder why we keep suggesting you join the drama club," Malik and Marchelle said together as they sat down next to the group.

"I'm in a band, that's drama enough."

They all laughed at that because it was very true. But drama was the resource for inspiration, so they took the drama and bathed in it to make countless of hits.

"He took interest in us first," Marchelle pointed out motioning for Ryou to angle the camera at her. "Penny and I, I mean. The girls of the band."

"I guess he thought we would be the easiest to seduce and conquer," Penny sighed.

"He wasn't wrong," Malik added in, earning him a double smack from the girls. "By the end of the day they both came running up to us gushing about how Yami Sennen, _the Yami Sennen_, had asked them out. Of course, they also announced this at the same time."

"Yeah, and then they got into the details of what their conversation with Sennen had been about, and realized they'd both been told the same thing," Ryou said, turning the camera back to him. "Sennen wanted to keep their relationship on the DL until he was ready to come out to the public with it. Of course they would have to keep it quiet it too, and couldn't tell anyone either. If they managed to do that, then he knew they'd become a serious thing."

"Ha ha ha, Penny and Marchelle are best friends so there's nothing they don't tell each other," Jou butted in. It seems everyone wants to tell the story today of what happened that week. "That was his first mistake, the second was showing up to the pre-proposed date spot. Both girls were there waiting for him."

"And beat him," Malik said with slight laughter. "Best part, we got it all on tape and sold it for five bucks a pop. Sennen was mortified, but hey, the bastard deserved it."

"Another thing to note is that the talent show was that week, and Penny and Marchelle gave us a new song to learn," I scoffed. "Last minute of course like all their songs are. Only this one didn't have lyrics attached to it, just the chords. It wasn't the first time they'd done this to us, so we just brushed it off as girls being well, _girls_."

"Anyway, the night of talent show the girls said they were playing a new one for their adoring fans. Which was followed by very loud screams. I'm almost positive most of them were guys."

"Shut up!" Penny said smacking Malik.

"What? You know it's true."

"So, the main chorus of this new song?" Jou continued their story, "Sennen sucks dick down to the notch of every belt line. The thing was repeated three times in the chorus. If he didn't know that the song was directed at him than he would've been a complete dufus. The first time it was sung we stopped playing for a second before starting up again."

"Right, so after that horrifying memento to our career, I grabbed the microphone," I said, snatching the camera back from Ryou in the process. "And basically told the girls to apologize for being inappropriate. Next I turned to Sennen and told him that next time he should think twice before trying to break up our band, or break the hearts of its' members. Musicians hold grudges, Dickweed, and like to put them into lyrical form. Also, his attempt at bagging the entire school before graduation was pathetic. Jou was interested in women, Malik would never date a fellow student, you already blew it with Marchelle and Penny, and Ryou has interests in other areas. I suppose that I forgot to mention that I was unavailable too because before I knew what was happening he was hitting on me at every available opportunity."

"All you need to do is mention his name, and he shall appear before you," Ryou said dramatically turning the camera around in my hands.

I groaned, the picture was suddenly filled with Sennen sauntering up to us. And that walk, did he really think he was sexy? Why couldn't he just walk like a normal person? I mean make up your own strut, don't copy off of what used to be my favorite movie! Tonight You're Mine, Adam did it perfectly, Sennen did not.

Sennen could easily be mistaken for my older hot brother, and I had actually almost gotten him arrested about a month ago under such a pretense. Unfortunately the guy who showed up to the scene knew I didn't have any siblings, and was let go with a warning not to harass the people of the community unnecessarily. He didn't talk to me for a full day after that, and it was slightly saddening for me on the inside.

"Hey, Yugi, I got you something. For the holiday."

"Really? What a coincidence, because I got you something too!"

"You did?" Sennen asked looking up from his bag in surprise.

"Yeah, catch!" I said whipping a CD at him. Sennen caught it, not that I didn't expect him to. He was on the baseball team, third baseman. He flipped it over to see the title, he looked back up at me with disdain reading clearly in his violet eyes.

"Do I have to pay you for it?"

"Nope! That one's free of charge."

"Excellent," he responded taking it out of the case snapping it in half. "We really don't need another one of these roaming our halls. Here, this is for you!" Sennen said shoving a box of chocolates, a rose, and a CD into his hands.

I handed off the chocolates to my friends Penny and Marchelle, the rose to Ryou; he had an obsession with them, but kept the CD for myself. It was Escape the Fate's new one I Am Human. I already had it of course, but it was always nice to have spares.

"Seriously?" Sennen asked, with his hands held out, disbelief written all over his face.

"I'm allergic to chocolate, Sennen, and Ryou has a passion for roses. It's better to just hand them over lest they get shredded as they're wrestled from us. I'll keep the CD though."

"You're allergic to chocolate?" he asked in the tone that everyone did whenever he told someone this.

"No, I'm allergic to cocoa, and I'm still certain that they make chocolate with cocoa. I know it's not a common allergy, but I do have it. Unless that's really carob and you just switched the box?"

"Yugi, you want carob cookies, I'll make some for you later," Malik sighed. "The chances that wonder boy here even knows what that is is most improbable."

"Yeah, you're right."

Sennen huffed looking down at all of them. Why were they never alone? They were always together. No matter how many times he'd tried to get Yugi alone, it was impossible. He always had one or more friend with him.

"Did you need something else?" I asked him.

"Yes, can I speak to you?"

"Aren't you doing that already?"

"Alone?"

"Why would you need to? Anything you say to me is just going to come back to The Band so might as well get it off your chest in front of them."

"Ugh! You're so aggravating!" Sennen yelled before storming off.

"I am?"

"That's a new emotion," Ryou said grabbing the camera from me again to follow his exit.

"Maybe you should talk to him alone, Yugi?" Marchelle suggested. "I mean, can anyone else think of a time when Sennen went after a conquest for this long?"

"And that's why I'm not going to."

"What?" they all asked.

"I don't want to be just another conquest. Well, I got that music thing now, so Malik take care of the camera. We don't want it filled with another hot or not sequence from the girls."

Jou and Ryou laughed as Penny got off of his leg, smacking it slightly, and Marchelle huffed pouting slightly.

"And while he's gone off to class, like a good student, we should work on that new song some more. Work out the kinks," Malik pulled out his saxophone and started to tune it as everyone else pulled out their instruments too, and Marchelle worked on warming up her vocals.

This class I was taking was my Mom's idea, as a way to expand my horizons on music. I was mainly using it to express my creativity in the sounds of Rock/Alternative music. The teacher knew too, that all of her students had their own thing they liked to do, and all she was really teaching them was how to better harness their love of the music that they loved.

After every class I would always go to my secret spot. It was a secluded spot on a bench by a forgotten path to get to the old part of the school. The towering stone wall behind me, and open lake in front made it the ideal spot to just sit and sing, or play, whatever I wanted to. Today I chose to sing along to I Am Human by Escape the Fate. My band never did cover songs as a group, but alone, or not in front of crowd. We messed around just as much as any other band did. I never imagined that I could ever be spied on in my hiding spot, and more than once too.

_This is for the ones with words unspoken  
This is for the ones dealing with hearts broken  
I can't believe everything I see  
A world full of hate and of vanity  
With so much beauty and love inside me  
When does our innocence turn into arrogance?_

_I am strong, I am weak  
I am everything between  
I am proud to be me  
I am human  
I am weird, I'm a freak  
I am different, I'm unique  
I will love who I please  
I am human  
You are just like me  
You are just like me_

_Faith is so much stronger than fear  
Open your heart to the truth you might hear  
Taste your words before you spit them out  
Silence can be louder than a shout  
There's so much beauty and love inside us  
When does our innocence turn into arrogance?_

_I am strong, I am weak  
I am everything between  
I am proud to be me  
I am human  
I am weird, I'm a freak  
I am different, I'm unique  
I will love who I please  
I am human  
You are just like me  
You are just like me_

_Rejoice it's a miracle  
Rejoice it's a miracle  
Rejoice it's a miracle  
Rejoice it's a miracle_

_I am strong, I am weak  
I am everything between  
I am proud to be me  
I am human  
I am weird, I'm a freak  
I am different, I'm unique  
I will love who I please  
I am human  
You are just like me  
You are just like me  
You are just like me_

Of course I used my own guitar as I sang. It almost seemed like it was my own song this way. I knew it wasn't, but their music was always beautiful, no matter how or what they sang. At least it was to me. I strummed a few notes of the chorus again, before putting my guitar away and going to find my friends, before they found me and my secret spot.

I didn't have to go far, they were waiting at the end of the path, which meant they'd probably found my spot. Looks like I needed to get a new one. Joy. That one had been beautiful too. They were all strangely silent though.

"What's up, guys?" I asked.

"Here," Malik said handing me the camcorder. I took it with a small frown, before opening it and pressing play. Whenever one of us was handed the camcorder it was never anything good. We all knew to just press play and get it over with.

I watched as the screen came into focus, and there sounded like there was a lot of shushing noises in the audio feed. Then the picture was in sharp focus on…Sennen? He had a look of longing as he leaned over the stone wall that I constantly leaned against day after day. The camera moved to take in what it was that Sennen was looking at with such longing written plain as day all over his face. Me, I was singing as I strummed along with my guitar. The camera moved back to Sennen, and I could see it in his eyes, this wasn't the first time he had heard me sing, or play. Alone.

It did make me wonder though, he was always whining about wanting to talk to me alone. Well, I was alone here, so what gives? Why didn't he talk to me then? Sennen had some explaining to do.

I snapped the camcorder shut and handed it back to Malik. Then I gave him my guitar as well. Turning on my heel, I knew exactly where I could find Sennen at this hour. On the benches outside of the Gym. Talking it up with his friends.

I gave him no warning as I plopped down on the bench next to him, hooked his collar, and swung him around as best as I could with us both straddling the bench like a horse to face me. Sennen looked thoroughly stunned. But was it because I was manhandling him, or because I sought him out? I had no idea, and didn't really care. I really only came over with one question in mind. Okay, maybe two.

"So, is that a bad habit of yours? Or do you enjoy watching unsuspecting people who are simply trying to have a moment to themselves?"

Sennen wrestled himself out of my grip, before facing me properly. "This conversation would go a lot better if I knew what you were on about, Yugi."

I sighed before holding up my hand. The camcorder was placed in it. Yes, my friends followed me. We did almost everything together. I handed it to Sennen. He opened it and stared at the visual on it all of three seconds before sighing and shutting it again.

"A bad habit I suppose. I started it Freshmen year. How anyone could resist such a passionate voice I'll never know."

"Your seduction needs work, Sennen."

"I'm not trying to seduce you, Yugi. If I ever tried to seduce you, I would've had you in my arms a long time ago." Sennen looked away towards the baseball fields.

"Aren't we cocky? Did you forget that I'm immune to your charm?"

"Really?" Sennen asked turning his undivided attention onto me. There was something different in those eyes. They held a deep amusement that I'd never seen before, and an assured confidence overflowing in his irises. My stomach just dropped somewhere around my feet. I was suddenly very sure that I'd never _actually_ seen this guy try to charm me. "And how would you know what that looked like?"

Yep, never tried to charm me before.

"Because you've tried every day since the talent show?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, that's not charm or seduction, Yugi. That's called playing."

_SMACK!_

Yami's head whipped to the side, his eyes enlarged in shock. I grabbed my camcorder from his hand as I stood up, handing it back to someone behind me. "I am not your toy, Yami," I growled at him before turning and starting to hop the benches down towards the bottom.

"That was quite the reaction, Yugi," Sennen said from behind me. I heard the benches creak and knew he was following. "Far more forceful than I expected from you."

"Anyone would've acted the same if they were told they were being played with," I hissed spinning around. He was only two benches above me, and his advancement had not stopped.

"Except, I've told that line to quite a few people, and no one ever slapped me for it."

"Perhaps they should have! It certainly would've put you in your proper place, and long before now if I'm not mistaken." I looked around for another exit scheme, but down was the only way, so I started to take them two at a time. We'd done this one for a music video, but that had been because they were wet. These were perfectly dry, but the momentum was still the same, and the old knowledge of how to place my hand and propel myself down two benches was still with me.

I made it to the bottom before realizing that Sennen could hop three benches in the same way, and had beat me to the bottom. I practically catapulted myself into his waiting arms. Which quickly closed around me.

"Now that I have you alone, let me make one thing clear to you," Sennen whispered into my ear. "I only use seduction and charm on people I'm not interested in. I've liked you since we were both Freshmen, Yugi. Please just give me the chance to prove it."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"You're the Player of Domino High. The Heartbreaker of everyone but The Band."

"They weren't you. I only want you."

I thought about this for a second before coming to the only obvious conclusion. "Prove it."

"How?"

"First, you have to let me go."

The arms around me reluctantly opened. I spun around to face him.

"Kiss me."

Sennen just stared at me. "I'm sorry, I think I misheard you. What?"

"No, your hearing works just fine."

Sennen slid one hand onto my hip, the other onto the back of my neck, and pulled me closer. He slowly lowered his head to mine, like he was expecting me to turn to dust or smoke at any moment. Someone has dreamed about kissing me it seems, and countless times at that too. His lips pressed gently against mine. Hesitance, like Sennen was unsure if this was really happening to him, or if it really was a dream. I kissed back trying to assure him it was real. That seemed to be all he needed as he took total control of the kiss.

His tongue slid over my bottom lip. I didn't allow him access just yet as I instead nipped at his top lip. He grunted, moving the hand on my hip to the middle of my back, and the hand on the back of my neck creeped up to disappear into soft tresses of my hair. When he tried again to gain access to my mouth, I allowed it. His tongue was immediately curling around mine, drawing me into his mouth. This shocked me, I had always thought he was a dominant type. Had I and the rest of the school been wrong? Nope, not at all. As soon as I was in his mouth, he was slamming down my tongue with his, and going back to my mouth. Seems he just wanted it out of the way. Well, tough, Sennen wasn't the only playing type around here. I toyed with the underside of his tongue, running the tip of my tongue up and down it. Sennen jerked away from me altogether.

"Geez, you can't even let me explore a little?" Sennen demanded.

"Well, you weren't completely lying," I said back with a small smile.

"What?"

"You do want me, but far more than you're willing to admit to others. So, I'll just let you sort out how much. Bye Sennen."

"Like hell you will," Sennen said grabbing my hand and pulling me back to him. "Are you always such a tease, or is it just around me?"

I heard my friends burst into laughter above me. Sennen looked up at them, before back down at me. I already knew what they were thinking. Yes, yes I was always teasing. But only around Yami was it a different kind of teasing. Like leading a fish to the lure before snapping it out of the water. This guy though, I had no doubt was going to be my last conquest, and I his too.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Unfortunately. So, I want you, but do you want me?"

"You know, you really are a dufus," I said before grabbing the back of his head and dragging him down to me. But hey, he was my dufus now, so I guess that was okay. I'd wanted this guy since he first threw my own words as we were walking off the stage back in my face four months ago.

_"Hi, I'm Yami Sennen, but you might know me better as a pathetic dufus."_

The End

* * *

**So, that was a fun little thingy. This is a one shot that I just threw together. Now, back to the real writing, the ones ya'll are dying to read. I hope you liked my side tracked story. Please review. Midnight ;p**


End file.
